


One Fox to Rule Them All

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Foxes, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, NSFW, Original Universe, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: Work in Progress...The Superior Level is how the supernatural creatures call their world that they keep a secret from the humans, but huge secret like that is not completely hidden and humans take use of it. Derek is deeply involved in the control of this world and he was doing his job one night when a random pale boy named Stiles nearly blows his cover and they have to run for their lives. Stiles gets paranoid after what happens and he does have a reason to be. Unfortunately for him he is not an ordinary human and the Superior level wants him preferably alive.Derek has to fight for the good of the world, fight his own insecurities and demons and Stiles will find it hard to trust anyone and understand the world he is suddenly involved in. Together or not, they have to make decisions that will either save or destroy their worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!   
> To celebrate the successful end of the winter exam session i started working on a new sterek story.   
> I really hope you enjoy it, i have great ideas for this.   
> Leave comments and kudos cause they really inspire and motivate me to work more and harder and update more often.   
> I will post 2 chapters as a start and update a new one every weekend (Friday if i manage to do it earlier, Monday if i get a bit late) Can't promise i will manage it every week but i will try my best.   
> Additional tags and characters will be added with time. (very unprofessional i know)

The club music was blasting, bass low, replacing any heartbeat, taking the club guests to another dimension. Mix of heavy perfumes, sweat, drinks and horniness had soaked through everyone and everything. It was a club full of life every night since it was open.

Guests came from near and far and needless to say humans were clueless of the amount of supernatural presence around them. None of them had suspected against how many werewolves and vampires they had rubbed into during their night of drinking and dancing, letting go and forgetting the dull, miserable lives they were living. They sought salvation, fun, someone to make them feel wanted and special, and some indeed became victims of the darker world where people shifted in a form that came out from scary tales.

There was too much unexplained and few knew the truth. And those who found out never returned back to their normal world. It was incomprehensible for those dark creatures how some humans actually begged for their services; how they wanted to be used, wanted to become part of that cruel dark world without expecting the terrifying consequences.

It was a shame that one heated night, when the two worlds collided, two young men accidentally got involved. And it was weird how often that seemed to be their daily life. It was about time for something to trigger it all.

With alcohol circulating through their veins, horny for some action, the boys sat at the bar of the club and scanned the place for someone who sought adventure like a dance, some making out and best case a hook up.

‘Come on.’ Scott, the tan boy with adorably uneven jaw poked his pale friend.

‘What?’ Stiles tried to outshout the music, leaning in to hear his friend, their cheeks flushed from heat and drinks.

‘Make a step.’ Scott yelled back.

‘Give it time, Scotty boy.’ Stiles smirked and leaned back against the bar.

‘We’ve been here for an hour. Do something!’

‘Always rushing, you go then if you are so impatient.’ 

‘Fine.’ Scott yelled back and stretched his neck, pumping himself up to go and ask the chick across the club to dance with her.

‘For the love of god, Scott.’ Stiles slapped his friend across the chest  ‘Let me show you how it’s done. You embarrass me sometimes.’

The boy gathered his whole self esteem, imagined the situation and pumped himself up before making his way towards the girls. There was so much grace in his walk that made Scott frown and tilt his head, staring at the boy’s hips that moved in a way Scott never noticed before.

No way he would get laid like that.

Stiles was fixated on the girl that glimpsed him every now and then giggled with her friend. Something nasty and offensive reached Stiles’ hearing and he looked around himself to see who had the nerve to treat him poorly. Everyone around him though was so much into dancing and rubbing against the other, so drunk, Stiles was sure they couldn’t formulate a sentence. He shook it off and continued towards the girls. He pulled off his best smile and was about to try out his best pick up line, when over the music he heard the chosen girl insult him in the ear of her friend.

‘Seriously?’ Stiles called out instead with an expression of a hurt puppy.

The girl frowned confused.

‘What? Will you treat us a drink?’ 

‘After what you said about me?’

‘What? I didn’t say anything. We don’t even know each other.’

‘You called me a pathetic faggot.’

‘She wasn’t wrong.’ The blonde chick that was the friend sassed him and Stiles’ eyes went wide when the brunet slapped her friend on the shoulder, hissing at her.

‘You did actually say it!’

The brunet seemed embarrassed and mad.

‘Whatever, it’s true. Get lost.’   
  
‘You can’t just judge me like that, alright? I’m bisexual and there’s nothing wrong about it. I found you pretty and wanted to dance with you.’

‘Well I don’t want to. Get lost.’ The girl repeated more insisting.

‘You stood there since I came in with my friend. You deserve to stay alone.’ Stiles felt like it weren’t his own words. Those were thoughts and feelings so deep in his mind he wouldn’t speak but now he did. He was hurt, and he was angry, it was like all this anger built up slowly, reaching to the surface.

‘Freak’ the girls were tired of him and spilt their drinks in Stiles’s face and on the front of his pants, running away immediately.

‘For fuck sake.’ Stiles cursed and pushed through the crowd to reach the restrooms.

He cursed and murmured unhappy under breath as he tried to clean himself up and soak up the drinks with a tissue from his face and clothes.

 

* * *

 

‘SERC, Derek Hale’ was written on a badge, resting on a neatly folded clothes on a moldy table in a dark, stinky room that seemed like a useless basement.

On the floor knelt a bleeding tanned man, with a feral look in his eyes and amused twitching lips.

‘By the time we are done with you, your people will only find a skeleton nibbled from the rats. Or worse…the dark world consuming you.’

‘If you knew me well, you would know there’s no way this to happen’ The man, whose was the badge, muttered with raspy voice.

‘Derek, Derek, Derek’ The old woman with heavy latino accent stepped forward and gripped his hair. ‘Loners like you have no future.’

‘I’m here for the behalf of the SERC. I wanted to negotiate.’

‘If you knew better you would know we don’t negotiate. This world needs to clean up from abominations like yourself.’

And is if out of thin air, the woman pulled out a knife that dragged across Derek’s abs, deep and smooth like in a melting butter. The man howled in pain and clenched down his jaw to keep quiet.

‘The border is wearing thin, lobito. Humans are destroying themselves. Do we really want them in our world too?’

Those words made Derek’s soul quiver, his heart skip a bit. He hated it when his enemies were right, when they had a valid point that slowly pulled them on their side when he was trying so hard to fight it.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the pain and barely healing wound.

‘We can’t stop this from happening.’

‘Of course we can. Even it means we have to eliminate creatures like you first.’

‘That doesn’t make you better than anyone else you know. Just like humans destroy themselves, you destroy us.’

‘Once we get this world in order, we can organize the humans too. We are already taking over governments all over the world, Derek.’ 

‘Just because we are superiors doesn’t mean we should get involved. You want to make the difference between the worlds, don’t you?’ Derek couldn’t catch up on her thoughts, he teased, provoked, he needed to gather as much information as possible for his investigation.

‘That’s why we need our people in the law and government, so we can establish rules, orders, separate people and creatures. It’s not such a bad world.’

‘You don’t really prove it. You are the scary creature in the darkness. You are the reason everyone fear the world they live in, both humans and creatures.’

‘Fear is what is moving us all, Derek, you know it well don’t you?’ The woman provoked Derek.

‘Go to Hell.’ Derek groaned and spat in her feet.

The buff man that stood in the corner of the basement, observing the conversation cut the distance between him and Derek and sent a fist in his stomach. Derek chocked and fell on his side, unable to take a breath and groan.

 

Hearing a tortured sound Stiles whipped around to look around the restroom frowning confused.

‘Hello?’ He called and went to check the toilet stalls. The place was empty. Just him. He shrugged and kept on cleaning himself. The silence was filled once again with tortured sounds that came through the air, weirdly clear to his ear that made him jump and look around again. ‘What the hell?’ 

By that moment he was freaking out slightly. He was sure it wasn’t a hallucination but … maybe it was. What if someone spiked his drink? What if the girls’ drinks were spiked and somehow got in his system when they splashed him.

‘Fuck’ He combed fingers through his hair, so sure of more voices reaching to his ear, hearing things that sounded so bad and wrong, things he couldn’t understand so, naturally, he stalked out the restroom and down the hall of the building that said staff only.

The music of the club sounded more dull and lost, distant while Stiles’ hearing weirdly focused on the new set of sounds, echoing clearer through the hallway. He reached the end of the hall and went down stone cold stairs into another hallway. The place seemed like some sort of a basement. Now the groaning and talking sounded clearer and Stiles was mildly shocked how was it possible. It was exactly the same back in the music and even in the closed restroom one level above.

Finally there was movement and he hid aside behind a wall as an old lady and buff man left the room at the bottom of the hall and took off to some other exist of the basement. Stiles frowned and felt full of adrenaline as he went down the hallway quietly and peeked in the room.

His eyes went wide, jaw falling at the sight of a half naked man handcuffed to the dirty floor.

‘Holy shit!!!’ He gasped and the man before him shot his gaze up, their eyes locking intensely. ‘This club is fucked up.’

‘Get out of here!’ Derek growled at him with raspy voice.

Stiles was frozen, terrified and dizzy by the sight and the blood.

‘Is that … blood?’ 

‘You will get in trouble. Get out. Run!!’ Derek yelled at him, trying to make him react.

‘Fuck!’ Stiles breathed out and stormed inside, grabbing at the chains. ‘I will help you.’

‘NO. ARE YOU MAD, RUN!’

The buff dude returned and lifted Stiles up off his feet with just one hand by the back of Stiles’ hoodie. The boy chocked as his clothing strangled his throat and started kicking in the air.

‘You should have listened.’ The bear-like man spat in his face and didn’t expect for Stiles to swing his fist and smash it right into his face with force he never expected from such a fragile boy.

Stiles fell on his butt and hurried to grab the nearby chair by the table and smash it into pieces in the head of the bear-man who fell unconscious. He stared shocked, eyes big as doe’s, full of adrenaline.

‘DID YOU SEE THAT?’ He grinned at Derek. ‘I did it! Holy shit’ The realization hit him immeditatelly and he panicked. ‘What had I done… I have to call the police.’

‘No, you have to run and pretend this never happened.’

‘You are kidnapped dude and I saved you.’

Derek broke the chains he was cuffed with and jumped to grab his clothing, slipping on the shirt that soaked immediately with blood. Stiles stared in utter shock of how easy the man got rid of the chains, it was inhuman and watched after him flexing and putting on layers of clothing that he never thought to find attractive.

‘What the hell was all that about?’

‘Nothing you want to know. We have to go now before they get back and kills us both.’

‘Kills us?’

‘You don’t want to know.’ Derek squeezed his shoulder and ran in the hallway to make sure it’s clear. 

Stiles looked around in the meantime and grabbed a little card from the floor saying ‘SERC, Derek Hale.’ He frowned at the title but didn’t have much time to think as the man dragged him out.

‘Go back to the club and forget this happened.  You ruined everything.’

‘Dude, I saved your life.’

‘You did something far from that.’

From the other exist of the basement mad voices echoed through.

‘Run, run!’

 Derek pushed Stiles and they both ran towards the stairs Stiles came from. Chased behind they hurried into the club and mingled with the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning the first meeting took place in the usual meeting room. It was a soundproof brightly lighted room with a big metal table, and chairs, a plasma touch screen at the end where the captain of the Supernatural Control sat.

The Supernatural Control was the most powerful institution in the Superior Level. They were the police, law, order and court of all that was supernatural. In New York was the main Head Quarters. It was a huge building near Central Park, and at first sight it didn’t seem anything special but the access to the building was heavily guarded and on the inside it was huge, clean, with tons of technology, cell rooms on the bottom levels under the building, there were archives and armory, training rooms, over 400 employers from different species served for justice and control in their dark world.

Derek sat at the meeting table with another 15 people and the captain.

‘Your service was of great use, Hale.’

‘Thank you, sir’

‘However… we expected a bit more.’

‘I know, sir. Things went out of hand when a human got involved.’ Derek explained, a bit nervous but absolutely determined in his thoughts and words.

‘How did a human get involved? We are trying to stay as secret as possible. It was undercover mission.’

‘I know, sir. The boy somehow ended up at the basement of the club and he got attacked. I had to save him and just end the mission and get the hell out of there. Things got pretty tense.’

‘Did the Calaveras suspect anything?’

‘No, sir. They still think I work for SERC, tortured me a little, trying to make me understand SERC’s aim is useless and stupid and they should give up. As much as they wanted to kill me, they more wanted me to send a message.’

‘The Calaveras’ ideas of this word is extreme, dangerous and far from moral. It is true we cannot completely control all creatures from mingling and mixing with the humans in order to hide our world. But what Calaveras want is a war, revolution, they want to actually kill the impure-blooded ones, want to kill all those humans who got reborn in creatures like us. There are records back in the days of our ancestors creating such as themselves from innocent humans, many wanted it on their own, it’s about choice and we cannot take that choice away even if we don’t like humans getting involved.’

‘But once they are reborn they are no longer humans, so it’s not wrong.’ A ginger girl with a tag Lydia Martin on her clothing added to the Captain’s words to which he nodded in agreement.

‘So what are you saying?’ Derek leaned on the table, tilting head at her a bit judgmental. ‘That impure-blooded ones are less supernatural than turned humans? Have fewer rights?’

‘I am not saying that.’ Lydia looked at him determinedly.

‘But you implied it!’

‘Someone is taking the SERC undercover a bit too deep.’ A curly haired, tanned agent mocked from where he was sitting with crossed arms and a smirk.

‘Enough.’ The Captain called for silence and order and stood up from his chair. ‘We are here to help the Superior Level and make sure there’s control. The Law and Order department are already working on a new legislation.’

The agents in the room were finally paying attention on the caption, ready to explode in dozens of questions when the man continued.

‘Things are going out of hand. Humans get more familiar with our world and try to get into it. If that happens things will end up ugly.’

‘What is the legislation going to be like?’ Derek dared to ask with a tiny squint of his eyes.

‘We don’t know yet. It is a secret for now. It is supposed to come out in a month and go through voting before being put into execution. Before I dismiss the meeting I want to ask Hale, does the human suspect anything?’

‘I doubt it, sir.’

‘This is not the kind of answer I’m expecting, Hale.’ The Captain was serious.

‘Well he was shocked, wanted to call the police… saw me break my chains.’

The Captain closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Hale, your next mission is to make sure and prove to me the human doesn’t know or suspect anything.’ 

‘Sir, I really don’t think that’s necessary.’

‘Do you have objections, Hale, because if something happens I will hold you fully responsible.’ 

Derek froze at his spot and stared at the captain, no longer convinced that the boy from the club is safe and innocent. ‘You will get my report soon, sir.’

‘Very good. Meeting dismissed.’

Derek kept sitting thoughtful in his chair as the other agent got moving and back to work. He could feel some judgmental looks on him but it was the least of concerns at the moment.

 

* * *

 

It was around 10am when Stiles finally opened his eyes and frowned at the mean sun that brightened his room through the open blindfolds. He whined and rolled on the side, which caused a slight nausea. He surely didn’t have that many drinks the previous night but still felt like too much had happened. And in fact it all seemed like a distant dream. After lying there like floor mop and barely looking through cracked eyelids he slowly pushed himself off the bed and let his legs hang over the edge, scratching his head and looking around the mess of a bedroom, sing with annoyance. Down to his underwear he stood before the mirror and gave himself a check.

‘What’s not to like.’ He mumbled sleepily and took a deep breath, stretching out good and hard before heading to the bathroom.

When he returned he took up on the awful chores to tidy up his room a little more and more convinced he dreamed half of the previous night. Soon, however, the doubt was replaced with nervousness as he found the white card saying: ‘SERC, Derek Hale’. Stiles swallowed hard and stared at the card, hoping it will disappear from his hand. He was sure the card belonged to the chained man. But SERC sounded like nothing familiar.

He opened his laptop and brought up Google, typing SERC into the search. There were like 5 million results and Stiles scrolled through a couple of pages, checked a few websites, searched the name Derek Hale, but there was nothing which was suspicious.

From that moment the curiosity would ate him till the end of the world but he had to let go for a moment and make himself something to eat and get on with the day.

For lunch he met up with Scott at their usual diner.

‘It was embarrassing.’ Scott referred to the previous night.

‘Bullshit, Scott. They were mean.’ 

‘Well, knowing your pickup lines I’m not surprised.’ Scott teased.

‘No, Scotty you don’t understand. I didn’t even say anything and they were already insulting me. Then I started talking, things I would never say.’

‘Which is almost never.’

‘Shut it, Scott. I’m serious, I insulted them back and they … well you saw.’

‘And then you disappeared. When I found you, you were babbling nonsense and I had to put you to bed home.’

‘Someone spiked my drink. I have no other explanation. Were you fine Scott?’

‘I sure was alright. I don’t know what happened to you. You were acting weirder than ever.’

‘I don’t know Scotty… but I have a bad feeling. We shouldn’t go there. It was the first and last time.’

‘Did someone do something to you in the restroom?’

‘No, no.’ Stiles shook head thoughtful. ‘I was alone. But I found this.’ He took out the card and showed it to Scott.

‘Flower services, Davis Blossom.’ Scott read out loud and laughed. ‘How convenient.’

‘What?’ Stiles frowned and took the card. ‘Scott, no, look what is says, SERC, Derek Hale.’ 

Speaking of the Devil, Derek was at the bottom of the diner, having a meal and trying to be as unnoticeable as possible as he kept an eye on Stiles and listened to their conversation. He immediately got nervous when Stiles said his name.

‘Stiles, are you blind? This card is obviously of some florist dude who offers his services. It was a mobile number.’

‘Let’s call then.’ Stiles took out his phone and handed it to Scott.

Scott dialed the number and had a short conversation with a nice man with a lisp, Stiles made him ask for Derek Hale and of course there was no such a man known to the cute sounding florist.

‘See Stiles? Nothing to freak out about.’

‘Whatever.’ Stiles got the card back, and freaked out a little bit when he could finally see what Scott was talking about. He held back a business card of a florist named Davis Blossom.

Derek observed them and listened to them through their entire conversation and he was restless. Stiles could see the true card, his name and SERC’s name while the other boy couldn’t. It was exactly what Derek was afraid of. He didn’t want to believe that this pale fragile boy could be involved in a world like theirs.  

He followed the two young men when they left the diner, and when they separated at the subway entrance he followed Stiles to wherever he was headed. He was trying to be as hidden as possible and had to speed up when Stiles started walking faster too with so much ease and grace, and Derek was nearly sure as more as he was fixating on the boy, the more he could catch up on his scent. The stalking went fine until they rounded at a corner and Derek lost sight of him. He tried to catch the scent again but it was too crowded and he gave up. He walked in the shop on his side and headed to the back to grab a drink. Closing the fridge and tuning around he faced Stiles who stared him mad and intensely.

‘Are you stalking me?’

‘What?’ Derek blabbered. ‘What? No… I don’t …’ He tried to act like an idiot. ‘I know you, we met last night at the-‘

‘At the club in which basement you were chained to.’ Stiles finished his words. ‘Why are you stalking me? Am I in trouble? Are you going to kill me?’

‘No, look I swear, I was just coming by.’

They stared each other intensely for a while.

‘My dad is a police Sheriff. You will be sorry if you get me involved in something.’ Stiles threatened him actually nervous about all this.

‘I don’t want anything from you. Can I pay my drink and go now?’

Stiles nodded slowly and followed him to the cashier. He went first to pay his snack.

 ‘And stay away from me.’ He told to Derek and headed to live but then returned. ‘You lost your card, Derek Hale.’

On the way out Derek stared at him puzzled.

‘What are you?’

‘Look buddy I don’t know what you are talking about.’

By that moment Stiles was freaking out, he stormed out of the shop and through the window captured the cashier’s eyes flashing in yellow which at first seemed like play from the light but Stiles felt uneasy and ran towards home as fast as possible, feeling vulnerable and exposed for god knows what reason.

Derek’s words echoed in his head for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Back home Stiles closed the blindfolds after checking out the neighborhood in case someone was stalking him again. He went to wash his hands and face and stared himself in the mirror. His mind was speeding 88mph. Too much was happening in just 24 hours, he was hearing things, seeing things, and that one question that humans might consider pretty degrading, to Stiles sounded scary, like both him and  Derek knew something that wasn’t clear.

_What are you?_

Echoed in Stliles’s head one more time and he went to see himself in the mirror.

‘I’m Stiles. I’m just Stiles, ordinary Stiles who no one wants to be friends with or to know.’

He stared himself in the mirror, waited in case something would happen that will change his own idea of himself, something to prove he is different from who he is. But of course nothing was happening.

He stared himself a little more. And then he jumped and cursed when his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket.

‘For the love of…WHAT?!’ he yelled annoyed in the speaker.  

‘ _Whoa there, Stiles… should I call later?_ ’

‘Dad!’ Stiles sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I … I’m just a bit stressed out lately.’

‘ _Is something wrong, son_?’

‘No, no, dad, it’s alright. College, work, you know how it is. What’s up?’ Stiles sighed and moved to turn on the TV and take out frozen chicken to prepare for dinner later.

 _‘Have you gone to the ‘’4 th Dimension’’ club?_’ 

Stiles frowned and proceeded trashing through the fridge.

‘Yeah, Scott and I went there last night, why?’

_‘Something fishy is going on there. It will be under investigation for a while. It is advisable not to step there. I don’t want to interrogate you.’_

Stiles slammed the fridge closed and stood up straight, slightly freaking out and confused.

‘What investigation? Why?’

‘ _Nothing too illegal I hope, just don’t get involved okay? You know I can’t tell you much._ ’

‘Alright, dad. Thanks for the warning.’ Although Stiles sounded calm on the outside, he was a tornado of questions on the inside. What’s the possibility of him witnessing something weird at the club and his dad calling to tell him not to go there? As much as he wanted to stay away from this madness, it was Stiles after all and he needed to research. ‘Take care, dad, okay?

‘ _You too, Stiles. I will call you to tell you when I have a day off to meet up for lunch._ ’

‘Sounds great. Bye!’

Stiles hung up and took some time to breathe and start preparing the dinner. Somehow his senses were sharper than usual which made it so hard for him to focus on one thing. His surrounding became overwhelming and the defrosting chicken seemed very appetizing sitting in the bowl just like that. Stiles cursed under breath and went back to the living room and dropped on the couch to take a moment to rest and let the TV play in the background. At some point he focused on the talk show that was going and he blinked towards the TV.

‘ _Your life is in your hands. But doesn’t mean you can’t make a change for others out there. Be yourself… discover yourself. There’s so much yet to learn. The world is not what it seems at first sight. Discover the world, discover yourself. You are the change, you are going to change everything._ ’

Stiles stared the TV hypnotized, the woman in the screen seemed like she was talking to him which shook him to his core and he nearly dropped the remote as he tried to change the channel to something else. His heart was pounding in his chest like never before. He could already tell he would freak out so he picked up the phone and dealt Scott, his anxiety growing bigger with every signal of a free line. After 4 long rings, Scott finally answered.

‘Stiles, we split up 2 hours ago.’

‘Scott, please, come over tonight.’

‘Stiles, I’m not sure. I have to get up tomorrow early. What’s the problem?’

‘My anxiety is kicking in. I feel something is wrong. I don’t want to be alone.’

‘Is that because of the stupid business card with the florist dude?’

‘What? No!’’ Stiles lied.’Well… just come over. I’m making dinner and you pick up some drinks.’

‘Fine.’ Scott sighed. ‘It’s not like I have a choice.’

‘You are a great friend, Scott.’

‘Yeah, yeah. I will be there in 3 hours. I have some work to do.’ Scott sounded annoyed but it had nothing to do with Stiles. He was a faithful friend and if he had to be honest he loved to spend time with Stiles any time of the day and the week.

‘Thanks, buddy.’ Stiles hung up and sighed with relief, suddenly feeling calmer knowing his best friend will keep him company that night.   

 

* * *

 

Araya Calavera was sitting on her desk in the study room, writing letters and documents. She was a follower of the pureness in the Superior Level. She was sure of the cause to clean the impure creatures. It was a complicated idea and even harder in action. But Araya believed in a world where everyone and everything was on the right place, believed in a world where pretty humans didn’t get involved with superior creatures and pretended they fully belonged to the night life, to the life of power and secrets. Humans didn’t deserve one ounce of such power. The superior creatures were chosen by a superior power very long ago when humans had barely discovered the fire.

Araya sat there, thinking about her origins, deep in thoughts when a buff man came rushing in the studies.

‘Didn’t I teach you to knock?’ Araya asked annoyed without taking eyes away from her writing.

‘I’m sorry seniora. We have gotten tracks on the boy.’

Araya’s fingers stopped moving, her pen hovering over the page and she slowly looked up at the buff man, trying to contain the growing curiosity and excitement.

‘And, did you bring him here?’

The man seemed nervous and swallowed hard before talking, shifting his weight on the other leg and answering with a steady voice.

‘No, seniora. We just have a person to keep a track on him, to make sure he’s the one we need.’

‘Good job then, Pedro. Tell our agent that I give him 72 hours to bring the boy here.’

‘That’s a little difficult for such a short time.’

‘If we want to get our revolution going, there’s no such thing as too hard, and we don’t have much time. We have to get things going.’

‘I understand, seniora. The bad news is… SERC also has their track on the boy.’

Araya squinted shortly and slowly rose from her sit, walking around the desk.

‘SERC? Why would they be? They don’t deal with newborns or anyone who is not already legally involved with our world.’

‘We don’t know. It’s suspicious. It’s that Derek Hale…’

 ‘What? The one that escaped from us? I knew it we had to kill him when we had the chance to.’ Araya dropped her fist on the top of the wooden desk. ‘SERC – Supernatural Equal Rights Community. I will forever despise the day it was elected positively with 51.3% . Because of this the Superior Level is full of impure breeds, creatures mating with humans, turning other humans into one of us without baring the consequences.’

‘What are your orders, seniora?’

Araya went up to the window, crossed her hands on her back and stares at the backyard through the window, as the sun was slowly rolling towards the horizon.

‘As I said… I want the boy in our hands. I know what to do. He will be the start of the purification of the Superior Level.’

 

* * *

 

Derek paced nervously in front of the Captain’s office, biting his lip every now and then. The minutes were dragging out long, anxiety growing with each tick of the arrow. Finally the handle of the door turned and the Captain emerged from the office.

‘Hale. Good to see you. Come on in.’

Derek nervously entered the office and just stayed by the door almost as if ready to run off.

‘I hope you have some good news for me today, Hale.’ The Captain said as cheerful as possible with his deep voice and sat behind his desk.

‘Sir, well I took serious your order. And I kept track on the boy. He is confused, a bit triggered from what he had witnessed during my capture. But I’m sure he doesn’t suspect anything of our world.’

‘Well then, that’s great. That’s all I wanted to hear.’

‘But…’ Derek continued and saw the Captain’s relaxed expression slowly being replaces with worry, ‘I have a reason to believe that he is something but doesn’t suspect it.’

‘This is not what I wanted to hear, Hale.’

‘I know, sir. I was hoping it to be some misunderstanding. I followed him for a while. He has my fake SERC id and he was capable of reading it.’

The Captain stared at him with interest, shifting to the edge of his leather chair, leaning closer. ‘Really?’ 

‘He shared his concerns with what seemed to be his friend. And the friend only saw the magical cover of the id, while the boy I staked saw it without the magical cover.’

The Captain sat in silence, thinking through the new information, taking a decision.

‘Only creatures like ourselves are capable of seeing beyond the magical cover.’ He concluded and squeezed lips shortly before finally giving order with absolute determination. ‘Hale, you will go to the Archive and Tracking department and give the agents a detailed description of the boy. If he’s not registered I will assign you to meet him, tell him the truth and introduce him to our world.

Derek felt even more nervous and swallowed hard, fidgeting with the hem of the his jacket.

‘Sir, this is very responsible and hard task. I’m not sure I’m qualified enough.’

‘Hale, you are one of the best agents here. I trust you to get this right.’

‘I understand, sir.

Derek felt kind of proud, a little more secure, but still nervous. There was a whole department that dealt with the newborns and those unaware of their own supernatural nature. Derek wasn’t part of that department and in fact that’s something he was trying to avoid. He didn’t have the authority and the right skills for such a task, but sometimes the word of the Captain stood above the authority. Most times he was the authority.

When Derek had his exams for the Supernatural Control agent spot he purposely got half of the points (although he knew everything and passed the oral exam) on the Communication and Introduction to the Superior. He couldn’t see himself constantly communicating with the lost, crying and whining creatures. Derek believed in his physical power, his sharp witted mind to do practical work that included investigation and going under cover. His communication skills with normal people and what is not evil were kind of rusty and he wasn’t sure if he would handle the situation with the boy well.

‘I will take up the mission, Captain, and start from today.’

‘That’s the spirit. You are dismissed.’

With that, Derek left the office and sighed heavily. He tried to shake off all doubts and anxiety and determinately headed to the Archive and Tracking department.

 

* * *

 

Stiles brought a bowl of popcorn and sat beside  Scott who was trying to get the DVD working.

‘I’m telling you, Scott, what if something is going that we are not aware of?’

‘Stiles, you are so paranoid it drives me nuts.’

‘Come on, dude, you usually believe the things I say.’

‘But not when you talk nonsense about impossible things.’ Scott was getting annoyed and cursed when the DVD finally started working.

‘I know what I saw, Scott.’ Stiles insisted with serious expression.

‘Stiles,’ Scott sighed and turned to face him, ‘take a moment to think. You claim that something unnatural and weirdly unusual is happening around us that we don’t notice.’

‘That’s exactly what I say.’

‘You really think we would never notice if something unusual is happening around us every day?’

‘I did notice it but you don’t believe me.’

‘Alright, let’s say I do believe you. What do we do then?’

Stiles’ eyes flickered for a moment in excitement, but he didn’t answer. The adrenaline went down pretty fast.

‘Well… I don’t really know what then.’

‘Exactly. We can’t do anything. If it’s something evil I’d rather stay away from it.’

For the rest of the night Stiles didn’t say a word on the topic. His friend had a point and he was for sure getting paranoid due to his own vivid imagination.

Scott fell asleep early, but Stiles couldn’t. He still thought about those weird things, tried to convince himself that there was no real supernatural power or presence out there. He went to take a shower to refresh and shake off the anxiety and take rest too.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek walked confidently in the Archive and Tracking department with coffee in his hand and greeted a few agents on the way. He felt calmer than the previous day, more determined and confident in himself and in the mission. He went straight to his colleague Isaac Lahey, specialist in tracking and communication, with maximum points at his exams and trustworthy agent of the Supernatural Control with a werewolf status.

‘Morning.’ Derek smiled slightly and nodded as a greeting. ‘Any news for me on my human?’

‘Well, I took a long time scanning the archives for someone with the description you gave us and I found nothing. I found the human, his name is Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski.’

Derek frowned at the weird name. ‘Bulgarian?’

‘No, Polish. The Bulgarian is Mihail. He is not registered in our archives.’

‘What do we know about him?’ Derek pushed hand in the pocket of his pants and sipped his coffee.

‘Well, he’s in a pre-FBI training, working part time in some café. His parents live on the other end of New York, he’s on his own in a two-room apartment 20 minutes away I can give you the address.’

‘Wow!’ Derek raised eyebrows. ‘You did a lot. Does he have recorded any suspicious acts?’

‘As far as I found out – no. He is absolutely average boy, studying, working, and partying. He hasn’t done anything illegal. His training is going well and has no debts.’ Isaac shrugged and span in his chair to look at Derek. ‘Sorry, man. That’s all I’ve got for you.’

‘It’s not so bad. If no one tracked him till now then probably he is not one of us.’ Derek was optimistic, hoping his presumption is wrong and he could get rid of the responsibility for the boy.

‘But you said he was able to read through the magical cover. From what I studied there’s a high chance he’s is one of us but doesn’t know it.’ Isaac crossed arms on his chest and tilted head slightly.

‘Your department tracks everyone down, Isaac.’

‘There are exceptions.’

‘But what’s the longest period it took you to do it and register them?’

’14 days. But it’s usually the maximum of 7.’

‘And that Stiles boy, think about it. If he was turned you already would have registered him. But since the Newborn Pulsator didn’t catch him that means he was born as something and not turned. But the question is how the department didn’t track him by now.’

The two men stood there in silence, as if trying to think of an explanation.

‘You have a good logic, Derek. You could be of great use in this department.’

‘I’m not the desk work type of a guy you know. I don’t know how you control your wolf side with this.’

‘Really? Sorting shit, scanning, tracking, archiving, Derek, the dream of every OCD person, the dream job of every werewolf and those with anger management issues.’

The men chuckled and Derek shook head. ‘Alright you have a good point. But as I said, I’m not that type. I need to move, I need to face the enemy, fight if needed.’

‘You know, if something happens to you, the Captain will be devastated.’ Isaac said seriously, kind of annoyed from Derek’s confused expression. ‘You can’t tell me you didn’t notice. You are like a son to him, Derek. He doesn’t have kids.’  

‘I’m aware. He used to take care of me, sometimes train me personally. Some agents his age often tell me my father was his best friend and after his death the Captain felt as his own duty to raise me.’

‘So I’ve heard.’ Isaac confirmed quietly.

‘Thanks for the great work, Isaac. I will get going. Have to get equipment and permission from the Communication department to do their job.’

‘Good luck, Derek.’

 

* * *

 

In the morning Stiles sent Scott to go to work after thanking him to keeping him company. Scott apologized for coming up a bit rude and annoyed with Stiles’s paranoia. Stiles forgave him, his friend had a point and Stiles knew himself. He used to overthink and overanalyze everything but he was working on it.

While making himself some coffee he called his dad.

‘So how’s the investigation going?’

‘ _Stiles_ ,’ his dad sighed, ‘ _you know I can’t tell you anything_.’

‘I know. You can just imply and I will get it.’

‘ _Fine, if you want to get involved, come here to be interrogated_.’

‘Really? I have what to say. Did you get to the basement of the club? It is down the hallway past the restrooms.’

‘ _Stiles, there is not basement entrance in that hallway_.’

‘What?’Stiles felt chills down his spine. ‘But I was there.’

‘ _Just come over_.’ His dad ordered him before his son went on a never endless descriptions.

Stiles didn’t wait a second invitation and took a cab to the club since it was faster. His dad met him outside. 

‘First of all do not touch anything and don’t bother the officers.’

‘Dad, I swear to god, two nights ago something illegal was happening in the basement.’

‘There is only one basement which entrance is in the staff room behind the bar. We checked it. There’s only fridges and supplies.’

‘No, no.’ Stiles shook head. ‘It’s not the only one. Dad, I swear. I will show you, come on.’

Stiles stormed in the club, followed by his dad one more officer. He led them to the restrooms and reached the end of the hallway. The closer they got the more anxious Stiles became.

‘No, no, no…’ Stiles chanted quietly as he stepped to the end of the hallway where the stairs to the basement were, shocked to face a wall. There was just a brick wall on the place of the stairs. Stiles placed hands on the wall, to feel it, to make sure it’s real and there. ‘This can’t be…’

‘What is it Stiles?’

‘No, no, no.’ Stiles’s eyes were as big as of a scared rabbit. ‘I swear to god, there was a flight of stairs right here.’

‘No, there isn’t anything like that, Stiles. It’s just a brick wall.’

‘But dad, I swear, two nights ago I found a chained person down stairs that started right here.’ 

The other police officer shook head and walked away. John sighed and looked at his son tiredly.

‘I don’t want to think how wasted you were that night.

‘DAD I WASN’T…’ Stiles raised his voice to the point it startled his dad and he had to stop and take a breath. He leaned against the nearest wall, crossing arm against his chest and squeezing at his biceps. ‘Dad… I need help.’ He looked at his father tiredly, with fear in his eyes. ‘Something is happening in my head and I can’t …’ Stiles shook head slightly. ‘My anxiety is worse than ever, I’m paranoid all the time. I’m sure things happen that no one else see to confirm.’

John stepped closer to him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. He cared about his son more than anything else on this world.

‘There’s nothing shameful in admitting that you need some sort of help. And I’m sure nothing is wrong with you. But for your own comfort I will find you help.’

There was relief and so much gratefulness in Stiles’ eyes.

‘Now, better go home and take some rest, okay?’

‘Yeah, dad.’ Stiles answered quietly and finally headed out the club.

He took a walk down the street, glided his eyes across some nicely decorated shop windows, just tried to distract his mind for a while before taking a cab home. He greeted his neighbor, Mrs. Greenberg, an old lady that was always cheerful.

‘What is wrong, my young boy?’ She asked with so much softness and interest that made Stiles feel like a child.

‘Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Greenburg. Just the hard life of a an outsider with ADHD.’

‘Oh, honey.’ She sighed and squeezed his hand. ‘You are so young and energetic, put that into a good use. Make the most of your days, Stiles. Believe me, there’s something about you that the world needs.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Yeah right, I’m average citizen, bellow average even, no offense to your positive words.’

‘Never underestimate yourself, Stiles.’ The old lady suddenly pulled him closer, looking in his eyes. ‘You are born with a purpose. Just wait and see.’

Stiles swallowed, taken aback from this surprising act. ‘Alright… I will personally tell you if I succeed in something ever.’

She smiled softly and caressed Stiles’ shoulder, she then fixed her hat and took a strong hold of her cane. ‘Now, if you excuse me, my ladies are waiting for me.’

‘Sure, have a nice day.’ Stiles smiled shortly and watched her taking little but fast steps towards the elevator, her coat reaching nearly to her ankles. 

Stiles made it to his apartment door but got chills all over his body as he found his door slightly ajar, it actually looked like someone had broken in. He took out his phone and dialed 911, keeping it ready to call if needed. He was anxious, nervous, slightly nauseous as he slowly stepped inside. At first he couldn’t spot anyone, his belongings like TV, laptop, were still on their places in the living room, nothing really seemed touched, stolen, broken. Stiles could take a breath then until he heard movement coming from the kitchen and by first instinct he grabbed his umbrella with a steal end from besides the door and sneaked towards the kitchen on tiptoes. He peaked around the corner and swallowed hard as he saw a man trashing in the fridge, man with a massive back and a leather jacket. Stiles squeezed the umbrella harder, getting ready to jump and attack. But instead of him surprising the criminal, the criminal surprised him.

 ‘Stiles.’ He said the name of the boy and slowly turned around, chewing on some chicken leftovers. ‘I expected you.’

Stiles’ heart appeared in his throat and his eyes went wide, nostrils flaring madly.

‘What are you doing in my home? Who are you?’

The man kicked the fridge closed and slowly stepped forward. His biceps were so big he couldn’t keep his arms down close to his body, he was just a little shorter than Stiles but looked strong and massive, just enough to break Stiles’ arms like twigs.

‘I’m here to ask you kindly to come with me. And if you refuse, I will… have to try something less kindly.’

‘Take me where? I’m not going anywhere with any strangers.’

‘Stiles, amigo, I can show you the world where you belong.’ The buff man opened his arms wide, as if he was friendly and wanted to welcome Stiles. ‘You are special, Stiles and we want you on our side.’

Stiles stood there with pounding heart, nervousness beyond any level of anxiety he had felt so far. The way the man was talking made him confused and curious. All of a sudden his suspicion about the existence of another world became more realistic. And there was no doubt when the man’s eyes turned blue and sharp teeth grew between his lips.

‘So, little boy, are you coming with me? Or I should use force?’

‘Fuck.’ Stiles barely whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the scary man.

He threw the umbrella towards the freak and tripped on the way back towards the door. He couldn’t breathe out of fear. He thought he was hallucinating the last couple of days and this here was real. This was not a hallucination. There was a heavy man with blue eyes and fangs in his apartment that wanted to probably kill him. He couldn’t even get to the door when the man threw himself on top of Stiles, bringing him down to the ground. The air escaped Stiles’ lungs and he couldn’t react for a few seconds. The man turned Stiles over on his back and bared fangs at him.

‘I’m not going to hurt you if you don’t give me a reason to.’

‘FUCK OFF.’ Stiles screamed and punch him in the face which didn’t move the man almost at all.

The man growled just like a crazy animal and presses his hand against Stiles’ mouth in attempt to keep him quiet and block his nose until the lack of air makes him lose consciousness. Stiles however reacted with the first useful thing he thought of. He opened his mouth and bit down on the man’s hand until he tasted blood. The creature threw himself back and screamed at his hurting bleeding hand. Stiles used the moment of distraction to grab the wooden table by the door he used for keys and mail and forced his directly into the freak’s head.

He dropped unconscious, his fangs and claws still on display.

Stiles breathed heavy and stared in utter shock at what the hell was lying on the ground. It wasn’t safe to stay. He was freaking out, lost, confused, violated. With shaking fit he jumped up and stormed out of the apartment, leaving the door unlocked and the man unconscious. At the moment he didn’t care if someone robbed him. There was something bigger out there. There was someone who knew his name and wanted to meet him but Stiles wasn’t eager at all to meet anyone. He was freaking out, nearly got hit by a car on the street as he tried to mingle with the crowd down in the subway and go to Scott’s.


End file.
